Perfect Vision
by X Amount Of Words
Summary: 1 Masque and 2 Wasp Sting. But things were different now and he liked that. [A series of thirty TamakiHaruhiKaoru fics.][2 out of 30]
1. Masque: Love Life Of A New Kind Part 1

**.Tonight, you look so pretty, yes you do. Times square can't shine as bright as you;;**

"Oh, Haruhi," Tamaki cried, twirling circles around her. His flawless technique led her to believe that he practiced daily. "You look so incredibly darling, but of course, I could _not_ expect anything less from you, my daughter."

He smiled, taking the hem of the voluminous skirt into his hands. On his hands and knees at her feet, he began fondling the layers lovingly, cooing. She could only sigh, "Tamaki-senpai."

Her voice was half-scolding, but he knew she didn't mean it completely. It'd become motherly, unlike her usual tone that was used frequently with the unscrupulous twins. He had been building the ability to differentiate her few, but varied ways of speaking over the past year and he had certainly become close to an expert. No, he was not her father because her father knew everything about her from the start but Tamaki must of had some sort of importance because fate would had never given him such an adaptable, mentally apt mind otherwise.

But things were different and he liked that.

Tamaki unconsciously leaned onto her leg while he was playing and rubbed his cheek against her calf. He supposed that his face was getting warmer due to the friction that was being caused, but a voice in the back of his mind (that sounded an awful _lot _like Kyoya and that puzzled him) called him an idiot.

He stopped suddenly, but not entirely, because the side of his face was slipping slowly down the silk. It was a bit of a shock to him as his sub-conscious had never quite been so negatively outspoken towards him.

And then, is his stupor, Tamaki asked her a question without fully realizing it. "Haruhi, am I an idiot?"

It reminded him of the time when he had gone temporarily insane during the Kasanoda incident. Her looks may be softer now, but they remained truly Haruhi-esque because nothing could change her completely. She pondered for a moment, gathering her thoughts. Tamaki could only cling to the skirt of the dress that was out-of-fashion centuries ago. That _was_ the reason they were here, after all — to try on costumes for the next week's theme: A Costume Party Inside Of A Costume Party! In his history class, they had learned about customs of the sixteenth century and costume parties were apparently quite the fad. The idea struck him and it struck him hard. He, of course, was going to be the White Prince, son of the Dark Lord Kyoya. (Because really, Tamaki was getting tired of always being the king and besides, princes that differ morally from their father looked so much more dashing anyhow.)

The twins were dressed as squires because squires were lowly and no one ever really liked the squires. Mori-senpai was the Noble-Steed-Turned-Human-By-The-Witch's-Curse and Hunny-senpai was the knight — it was all a very fitting royal party. Haruhi was going to be the Princess, despite her male cover. The large dress didn't reveal any assets (little, though they may have been) and it complimented her complexion nicely.

Tamaki loved the dress because despite the large size, she was still Haruhi in it— small in something that overwhelmed her yet she still had so much natural dignity and strength that always accompanied her that the relative size difference didn't matter at all.

"No, Senpai, I don't think you're an idiot," she answered honestly, breaking the brief silence. "You may act idiotic but being an idiot and acting a certain way are two completely different things."

He was partially relieved to hear that, but soon realized the other words she had said. "You think I act like an idiot?" His voice was pitiful and Haruhi was looking down at him, her eyes just able to peer patiently over the skirt.

"Yes, that's what I just said."

"B-But that's not true!" His grip tightened and he pressed tightly into her. The silk was soothing but nonetheless, when thrashing one's head quickly and wildly, the silk seems scratchy after so long.

"Are you trying to tell me that you act _intelligent_? Because I don't think slipping on a dry surface and hitting your head on a lever that would throw Hunny-senpai down a river is very smart."

Tamaki frowned. "In my own defense, I didn't think that would happen."

She chuckled softly and lightly rolled her eyes. "Senpai, is everything done here? I told my Dad I'd make dinner tonight so I have to get home soon."

He smiled up at her, taking the scissors from the floor. "Not yet."

**. But we were broken and didn't know it;;**

They were in the Third Music Room alone.

Kyoya had let Tamaki take on the duty of preparing all the costumes so that he could have a small dose of reality, to walk in his best friend's shoes. The blond soon found that the Shadow King had a stronger heart of gold than originally perceived because anyone who'd take on such a large job, even just the costumes in general, had to be very, very incredibly kind. He had done every other job right and only the alterations needed to be finished and really, Tamaki had no idea that Kyoya could sew. Tamaki had finished every costume but Haruhi's and _that_ was why they were here. Hers was the most complicated, needing a live model, and they had to do it after-school. Had it been during school hours, they would have been skipping and if they tried during club hours, there was a high chance her cover would be blown — they really had no say in the matter.

It was true that the other members could be there, but Tamaki just…wanted to see her.

And _boy_, did he ever see her.

Tamaki knew she was beautiful because she was Haruhi. She was strong and amazing in every way and even though she acted like she didn't care, she really did. And there _was _a difference between apathetically annoyed and taking on the careless act in order to observe. He loved her for that. He loved her for everything. It was unimaginable how much there was to list and he learned that even "everything" didn't cover it all.

Tamaki had realized it. He realized it recently, actually, and it was quite pathetic. Kyoya had nudged him in the right direction, of course, and the gravity of 365 or so odd days of an oblivious lifestyle came crashing down upon him. He couldn't say he _regretted _the wake-up call but it was certainly…different now. He was aware of his actions, he was aware of hers, and their surroundings that secretly threatened to tear them apart. He didn't want _anything_ to happen. If he were to confess his feelings, then their world, _his _world, would fall apart, little by little for one reason.

It would become a chain reaction of unfortunate events.

Kaoru and Hikaru would find out and blow some major gaskets, feeling betrayed. They would go into their pre-him state and this time, no one else would come along because they would have already sounded the intruder alert and Haruhi would be thrown out immediately. Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai would keep in awkward contact but they would graduate, leaving the three-member Host Club behind and that was _if_ Haruhi decided to stay. Kyoya would tell him to just shut the club down to save money and time and maybe they could work on some "productive" projects instead. Tamaki, of course, would be told this in a business-like manner and not a friendly way. Although he couldn't blame him, he wished Kyoya would be warmer to him in such a time, but nonetheless, it was Kyoya and that was how Kyoya worked and nothing would change that.

Haruhi would be gone.

After attempting to talk some sense into the twins, she would be gone, not seeing the point in such a broken club and suggest that they all get together again sometime. After _that_, Kyoya would probably distance himself somehow.

Tamaki would be alone again because despite the vain tries he would make, nothing could be fixed. The shattered remnants had no chance of being pieced together again.

All because of a silly mistake he promised himself would not let happen.

Now, he was starting to understand how Kaoru thought and he realized just how frightening the outcomes he had relayed to him really were.

.So self-absorbed, you've seem to ignore the prayers that have already come about. This is the correlation of salvation and love. Don't drop your arms, I'll guard your heart. With quiet words, I'll lead you in;;

"Senpai, I really need to go. I've told you many times by now and you still won't listen." Haruhi muttered, losing patience. "And can't we finish another time? We still have a full week. Couldn't we meet this weeken—?"

"Ah-ah, almost finished! I promise!" He was holding the yellow strip of flexible measuring tape between his teeth and was carefully snipping at the fabric. "Only a minute more!"

"You better not be lying to me." She attempted to move her head to look at the clock but was quickly stopped by Tamaki's cries of "NO. DON'T MOVE. YOU'LL RUIN IT, YOU'LL RUIN IT."

She sighed for the hundredth time that evening and let him do his job — although if he was almost finished, shouldn't he be confident that nothing could be "ruined?"

One more minute and it would be 6:39. Tamaki really should not have given her a false time.

At least she knew things were coming to a close soon.

And sure enough, a few minutes later, Tamaki's excited voice squealed from the floor. "Done!"

Haruhi had never been so grateful and she hurried asked to take off the costume.

"…It's awfully big." He concluded the obvious with his hand to his chin in a famous "thinker" state. Despite his posture, it was hard to take him seriously due to his position — lying on the floor. "Do you want some help?"

The look in his eyes caused her to think twice and deny his offer. "No, I'm quite sure I can handle this myself."

He shrugged casually, hands held near his shoulders for a moment. "Alright!"

The atmosphere was different, an odd sensation woke in her. She didn't despise it, but she didn't love it either — although Haruhi had to admit that she did enjoy the latter a bit more. Uncomfortable, she stepped away from him quickly and hurried to the changing room.

Tamaki walked out into the hall for a quick breath and had gone to his usual perch — the window seat some ways off from the third music room. It was close enough that he could hear Haruhi if she needed his help, but far enough that he could have some peace. It was a nice little spot where he'd occasionally stay after-school to watch the sunset. It was just too beautiful a scene to pass up. He'd even caught Kyoya staring once or twice.

The clicking of footsteps in the hall caused him to lift his head. At this time, there usually wasn't anyone at the school. Tonight was obviously different because of him and Haruhi but still, it was troubling.

When the person turned the corner and froze in his steps, Tamaki couldn't help but feel a little anticipation mixed in with the gratitude.

"Kaoru." He breathed a little too wispy than intended.

Soon, he was pinned by his wrists and he realized rather liked the sensation of a hot mouth and face pressed against the soothing, cool glass of the window.

"Ah, Senpai?" Haruhi called, stepping into the hall. It was the only other place he'd go, considering he wasn't at any of the other usual favorite places. She began to walk down it, hearing vague noises father down and she knew it was him. He was probably humming to himself or something else childish like that. That was Tamaki. She decided to raise her voice a little, maybe he'd shut up and hear her. "I had a question about the dress for when I put it back on again. I guess I missed it when you had—"

What Haruhi saw when she reached the corner was something she hadn't wanted to see. She never wanted much, but in that moment, she wanted to hide, she wanted to be blind. She wished for a mask with no eye slits so she could keep being oblivious.

It caused her to swallow hard and be filled with the need to run, only to find her legs wouldn't work, wouldn't move at all.

Tamaki was on top of Kaoru, his face at the crook of the redhead's neck. He must have noticed her because he was licking his swollen lips, peering over his…lover? It didn't make any sense. It seemed so off, it just…_didn't make sense_.

He only smiled at her, eyes narrowing while Kaoru squired underneath him.

Tamaki was readable person.

It was an invitation.

Let's make a fast plan, watch it burn to the ground.


	2. Wasp Sting: Love Life Of A New Kind Pt 2

**.You're sugar, you're spice, you're everything nice — and you're daddy's little girl;;  
**

"Haruhi," her father asked out of concern when she came home late that night. It was past eight and she was supposed to be home hours ago. As her parental figure, her friend and her rock that he hoped she'd fall back on, there were many questions he wanted to ask, but only one slipped past his lips. "What took so long?"

"Nothing," she replied casually with her back to him. Butterflies that had somehow trapped themselves in her stomach fluttered anxiously. "Tamaki-senpai had me try on costumes for next week. I would have been here sooner but there was a complication in the outfit and I had to go back. Sorry."

"Oh. That explains things, I guess." Ryoji smiled a half-smile because it didn't quite reach his eyes. They were staring at the scarf she hadn't had on when she left that morning. It was new, white and looked expensive. And it wasn't the typical thirty-dollar scarf either. After working in an okama bar for so many years, one learns the difference between discount and designer and it definitely wasn't the former. He regained his typical demeanor by tweaking his voice, making it edgy. "Were you alone with him?"

She chuckled softly. "No, Dad."

She hated lying. Haruhi really hated lying. It always made her feel unclean no matter what the lie. It could have been about not brushing her teeth at night after studying for long hours, but it would of felt the same if she had committed a felony and not confessed.

She knew she wasn't a saint but something about lying to her _father_ was what seemed, what _was,_ the most wrong. He didn't deserve it — he raised her and he made her great because he had picked up the pieces after his beloved Kotoko passed on. He pushed her farther and he encouraged her to do things she wouldn't normally do. She knew he wouldn't encourage it — the fractured, incomplete relationship that consisted of lies and filth and many other broken morals.

Despite her negative opinion, it was good. It made her feel good. When she contorted her mouth even the least bit, she tasted Tamaki. When she blinked, Kaoru's eyes stared back at her — dark and wanting. She felt dirty, aside from the deceiving she had done. Her skin tingled as if she had just come in from a rainstorm — firm and otherwise indescribable — but instead of precipitation, it was a mixture of sweat, saliva, and the feeling of lust that was sending prickles through her nerves.

The butterflies still had the remnants of nectar on their wings and it weighed them down but the sweet smell had reached the others — a sugary calling. The poor things couldn't forget as the memory, the taste, and the feeling still lingered.

She swallowed hard and before her father could speak to her again, she asked about dinner. She_ had _intended to make it but…her schedule was "disrupted" by a redhead and a blond. When he told her that he had already made it, she excused herself immediately out of a guilty conscious and an impatient mind. Homework, she had told him and he believed it.

Or so she thought. Ryoji could sense the awkwardness in her clear voice because yes, he was her father and it was purely instinct.

**.I ask just how did you grow up on me so fast;;**

Haruhi untied Kaoru's scarf from around her neck and tossed it on her bed.

It all happened so fast. Tamaki-senpai had looked at her so oddly from Kaoru's pink neck…and then, she was between them with their arousals pressed into her from either side. It had to have been fake — a hallucination — and she prayed to her mother that it wasn't real. Haruhi Fujioka concentrated on studies now and love after college. She should _not_ have to grudgingly stop herself from having sex with two males after engaging in teasing foreplay for over an hour. She did _not_ participate in "threesomes".

The word was alien on her tongue, so foreign and wrong it sent chills up her spine. The shiver that followed showed her, physically, that she definitely did not think it wrong at the time.

She traced her fingers over the only visible hickey that was on her neck and realized it was similar to the rash she received when she was little due to a wasp sting. It was just as big but redder. She could tell it was her senpai's because of the teeth marks because after having someone nibble on your various body parts for so long, you start to become familiar with their teeth arrangement.

Haruhi chuckled under her breath in such an odd, unfamiliar tone that she startled herself.

_Wasps and butterflies — what an interesting combination._


End file.
